In recent years, products have been manufactured that allow a portable personal computer device (such as a notebook computer, tablet computer, or smart phone) to wirelessly transmit video signals to a video display device (such as a television monitor). Since wireless channels are frequently shared by many devices, wireless communication between two devices is usually irregular rather than continuous. To accommodate this, the device receiving the video data may use a video buffer to store the received data, and clock the data out of the buffer at the rate required by the display. Since the devices are separate, each may use its own internal clock for timing. Although the video is supposed to be clocked at the same predetermined rate in both devices, small amounts of clock drift in one or both devices can eventually cause the video data to be pulled from the buffer faster or slower than the data is being put into it, causing the video buffer to eventually overflow or underflow. This can show up as a discontinuity in the displayed video. Periodically sending resynchronization data can keep the two clocks synchronized, but the current process of doing this frequently enough to rapidly acquire synchronization doesn't allow the computer device much time to stay in a power saving mode, thus giving it shorter battery life.